


You Are The One

by shannonhannah9215



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Perfect, Prompt Fic, Random & Short, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 00:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shannonhannah9215/pseuds/shannonhannah9215
Summary: Sam and Dean have a song. Dean remembers how.it happened.





	You Are The One

After everything they had been through, there were very few memories that were their favorite. And this one was particularly special because it was when they both really knew how much they meant to each other. And it had all started with Sam showing Dean one of his favorite songs.  
They had been hanging out in their motel room, with not much to do besides looking for cases and spending time together. They were laying in bed listening to music and just enjoying each other's company when Sam turned the song on.   
“You know this is your song?” Sam had asked Dean. Dean listened to the words and understood automatically. He placed a kiss on Sam's lips.   
“what is it called?” Dean asked.   
“You Are The One by Shiny Toy Guns.” Sam told him.   
Now they sat in the impala on their way to California from Kentucky. As their song came on, Dean laced his fingers with Sam's and let him know how much he loved him. They both knew exactly how corny it was. But that song was theirs.


End file.
